


maggie_conagher: Liebe in der Zeit der Dinosaurier

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anderson erfüllt sich einen lebenslangen feuchten Traum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maggie_conagher: Liebe in der Zeit der Dinosaurier

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crack Fic: Love in the Time of Dinosaurs](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8959) by maggie_conagher. 
  * A translation of [Crack Fic: Love in the Time of Dinosaurs](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8961) by maggie_conagher. 



> Anmerkung der Übersetzerin:  
> Die wohl verrückteste Fic, seid es Sherlock Fan Fiction gibt.  
> Ausgangspunkt scheint die ewige Weisheit zu sein, daß Anderson eine Liebe zu Dinosauriern hat. Und das selbiger Anderson in der Pilot-Sendung zu ‘Sherlock’ einen Bart trägt, der in der eigentlichen Serie verschwunden ist. In dieser Fic kommt die einleuchtende Erklärung!
> 
> Die Übersetzung ist ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für die Verfasserin, maggie_conagher!
> 
> Die originale Geschichte kann hier (http://maggie-conagher.livejournal.com/4887.html) gelesen werden - und ist sehr wahrscheinlich um einiges witziger als die Übersetzung!
> 
> Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Maggie!
> 
> Hoffentlich hast Du einen wunderschönen Tag!
> 
> Einige Leute sehen einen Anderson/Dinosaurier Fan Plot Bunny und fragen Warum?
> 
> mirith sieht einen Anderson/Dinosaurier Fan Plot Bunny und fragt Warum nicht?
> 
> Sie sagt, “Schreib Deine Wahrheit.”
> 
> Ich sage, “Im Ernst, Mädel. Du mußt für Deine Rechte schreiben (siehe was ich hier tue) eine Szene, in der T-Rex Anderson in seine kleinen Baby Arme nimmt und ihn in das blaue Kentucky Grass in der Höhe eines kleinen Baumes legt und süße süße Liebe mit ihm und seinem kleinen schuppigen Schwanz macht, bis daß der Gletscher kommt.”
> 
> Während ihre nächsten Worte für einige vielleicht ein wenig zweideutig anmuten könnten.
> 
> “ICH MUSS DAS SEHEN. In Wirklichkeit sehe ich das jetzt schon mehr oder weniger, selbst wenn ich meine Augen schließe. Süße, gnädige Kekse, stoppt dies. Nein, wirklich, schreib dies. Ich habe gerade meinem Mann die Synopse gezeigt, und wir sind uns einig, dies ist die Zukunft der Literatur. Verdammt. Wenn Du nicht eine Fic darauf basierst, mußt Du einen Country-and-Western Song darüber schreiben.”
> 
> Ich nahm dies wie das Wort der Bibel und habe ihr Verlangen erfüllt.
> 
> Um mehr über Dinosaurier und die Männer, die zu ihrem Bilde masturbieren, zu lernen, benutze das folgende Link. Denn, je mehr Du weißt... 
> 
> Anderson liebt Dinosaurier: Einige Leute sehen einen Anderson/Dinosaurier Fan Plot Bunny und fragen Warum?
> 
> mirith sieht einen Anderson/Dinosaurier Fan Plot Bunny und fragt Warum nicht?
> 
> Sie sagt, “Schreib Deine Wahrheit.”
> 
> Ich sage, “Im Ernst, Mädel. Du mußt für Deine Rechte schreiben (siehe was ich hier tue) eine Szene, in der T-Rex Anderson in seine kleinen Baby Arme nimmt und ihn in das blaue Kentucky Grass in der Höhe eines kleinen Baumes legt und süße süße Liebe mit ihm und seinem kleinen schuppigen Schwanz macht, bis daß der Gletscher kommt.”
> 
> Während ihre nächsten Worte für einige vielleicht ein wenig zweideutig anmuten könnten.
> 
> “ICH MUSS DAS SEHEN. In Wirklichkeit sehe ich das jetzt schon mehr oder weniger, selbst wenn ich meine Augen schließe. Süße, gnädige Kekse, stoppt dies. Nein, wirklich, schreib dies. Ich habe gerade meinem Mann die Synopse gezeigt, und wir sind uns einig, dies ist die Zukunft der Literatur. Verdammt. Wenn Du nicht eine Fic darauf basierst, mußt Du einen Country-and-Western Song darüber schreiben.”
> 
> Ich nahm dies wie das Wort der Bibel und habe ihr Verlangen erfüllt.
> 
> Um mehr über Dinosaurier und die Männer, die zu ihrem Bilde masturbieren, zu lernen, benutze das folgende Link. Denn, je mehr Du weißt... 
> 
> Anderson liebt Dinosaurier: Einige Leute sehen einen Anderson/Dinosaurier Fan Plot Bunny und fragen Warum?
> 
> mirith sieht einen Anderson/Dinosaurier Fan Plot Bunny und fragt Warum nicht?
> 
> Sie sagt, “Schreib Deine Wahrheit.”
> 
> Ich sage, “Im Ernst, Mädel. Du mußt für Deine Rechte schreiben (siehe was ich hier tue) eine Szene, in der T-Rex Anderson in seine kleinen Baby Arme nimmt und ihn in das blaue Kentucky Grass in der Höhe eines kleinen Baumes legt und süße süße Liebe mit ihm und seinem kleinen schuppigen Schwanz macht, bis daß der Gletscher kommt.”
> 
> Während ihre nächsten Worte für einige vielleicht ein wenig zweideutig anmuten könnten.
> 
> “ICH MUSS DAS SEHEN. In Wirklichkeit sehe ich das jetzt schon mehr oder weniger, selbst wenn ich meine Augen schließe. Süße, gnädige Kekse, stoppt dies. Nein, wirklich, schreib dies. Ich habe gerade meinem Mann die Synopse gezeigt, und wir sind uns einig, dies ist die Zukunft der Literatur. Verdammt. Wenn Du nicht eine Fic darauf basierst, mußt Du einen Country-and-Western Song darüber schreiben.”
> 
> Ich nahm dies wie das Wort der Bibel und habe ihr Verlangen erfüllt.
> 
> Um mehr über Dinosaurier und die Männer, die zu ihrem Bilde masturbieren, zu lernen, benutze das folgende Link. Denn, je mehr Du weißt... 
> 
> Anderson liebt Dinosaurier: http://fanlore.org/wiki/Anderson_(Sherlock)

Anderson hatte seid seinen frühesten pubertären Regungen feucht von diesem Moment geträumt. Weise bis weit über sein Alter hinaus, wußte er genauestens was er von seinem Partner erträumte. Große braune Raubtieraugen, rasierklingenscharfe Zähne so lang wie der Oberschenkelknochen eines Menschen, rudimentäre Arme, und das höchste Ziel aller Ziele eine reife rote Cloaca.

Tyrannosaurus Rex, oder Rex unter Freunden, stand in der Lichtung, und als Anderson sich ihm näherte, stellte diese prächtige Bestie ihren genitalen Bereich zur Schau mit einem unverwechselbaren einladenden Blick. Versteckt unter seinem blauen Kittel, hüpfte Andersons Schwanz emphatisch. Die backende Nachmittagssonne wärmte seinen Körper, die nachtaktiven Raptoren waren nirgends zu finden. Die freundlichen Rufe der Brontosauri wurden in den Sümpfen erwidert. “Zeit der Liebe, Zeit der Liebe.”

Die Wangen Andersons waren durch ein schmackhaftes Lächeln unter seinem räudigen Bart ausgedehnt. In der Tat, Zeit der Liebe, und er ging sicheren Schrittes auf seinen kommenden Liebhaber zu. Der Größenunterschied war eindeutig erregend, bis Anderson nach dem ersten vorsichtigem Kuß von Kopf bis Fuß in dickem, Fleisch parfümiertem Speichel gebadet war. Rex war abwechselnd entschuldigend und lustvoll, als er Andersons gesättigten blauen Kittel im Handumdrehen mit seiner Vorderklaue entfernte. Die Kante der Klaue erwischte eine von Andersons besonders empfindlichen Nippeln und er schnappte nach Luft.

Rex schleckte mit seiner Zunge quer über Andersons Brustkorb, ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln der rasierklingenscharfen Zähne verschwand aus Andersons Gesichtsfeld, als er seine Augen schloß, um die Darreichungen seines Partners besser genießen zu können. Er schwebte zwischen Schmerz und Genuß, in einer Ekstase der Empfindungen, während die rauhe Zunge sein Hemd und die durchnäßte Hose zersetzte. Er kam wieder zu sich, als der Beute lähmende Bestandteil von Rex’ Speichel zu wirken begann. Er wimmerte, fühlte sich hilflos und ausgesetzt, als Rex sich an Andersons nacktem und tropfendem Schwanz, der schnell unter dem Einfluß der stechenden Chemikalien erschlaffte, kuschelte.

Anderson war noch nie an öffentlichen Sex interessiert gewesen, aber Rex paßte nicht in sein Haus oder seinen Garten, also mußte ihre Liebe in der freien Natur stattfinden. Rex mußte seinen Scheue Anfall gespürt haben, denn er hob ihn mit seinen rudimentären Armen hoch. Rex legte ihn in das Grass, welches sich hoch über seinem Kopf erstreckte. Es war dunkel und kühl hier, die Geräusche des Dschungels gedämpft. Langsam begann er wieder seine Extremitäten zu fühlen und seine abgeschürfte Haut brannte, aber es war nicht unangenehm.

Rex knabberte verspielt an Andersons Kiefer, bis sein Bart verschwunden war. Anderson bereute seinen glatten, blassen Körper, da es ganz offensichtlich war, daß sein Partner Schuppen bevorzugte, aber Rex grollte leise in seiner Kehle, als wollte er sagen, “Ich will Dich so wie Du bist.”

Die warmen Luftböen aus den nasalen Spalten Rex’ belebten Andersons fallenden Schwanz wieder, und das Leuchten der Knochenkämme nahe den Augen des Rex machten deutlich, daß er ebenfalls mehr als bereit war, die Vollendung ihrer lang unterdrückten Leidenschaft durchzuführen.

Rex hob zärtlich Anderson hoch und drehte ihn um; Anderson sank bereitwillig auf seine Knie auf dem torfigen Boden. Bald waren der Rücken und  die Oberschenkel Andersons mit schmierigem Pflanzenmaterial bedeckt; die Ehrerbietung zur Größe verursacht eine weitere Fehlberechnung, aber Rex war ein entschlossener Liebhaber, der sich jetzt von nichts mehr abschrecken ließ.

Gelassen steckte er einen seiner zwei funktionalen Finger hinein in Andersons zuckendes rosa Loch. Während Anderson sich fleißig über Jahre vorbereitet hatte, war die Größe an sich immer noch so etwas wie ein Schock. Doch die Beschaffenheit der Tyranno Liebe war nichts für schwache Nerven. All sein Training kam nun zur Geltung als er Lamaze Atmungstechniken benutzte um seine unteren und oberen Gedärme zu entspannen. Er dachte liebevoll an die Ermutigungen seines Trainers, als er mit seinen eigenen Fäusten begann und sich dann langsam bis zu PVC-Rohren und Bauhölzern von 40x90 mm hocharbeitete. Er wußte, daß die Kundenbetreuung von Bauhaus ihn anfeuerte.

Rex zischte ungeduldig, sein Atem schmiß Anderson flach zu Boden, aber er erlangte seine Stellung wieder, als Rex’ zweiter funktionaler Finger tief eindrang. Es kostete Anderson die letzten Kräfte nicht jetzt und hier zu kommen, aber es ging hier um mehr als nur die Befriedigung der Triebe. 

Während Rex seine Finger vor- und rückwärts bewegte, erhöhte die Bewegung Andersons Peristaltik, und Anderson flüsterte “Ich liebe Dich,” wohlwissend, daß die Trommelfelle des Rex weit genug entfernt waren, um ihn nicht zu hören. Anderson wußte, daß Rex ihn haben wollte, aber sie hatten noch nie Liebe oder Verpflichtungen diskutiert. Trotz dessen, als das pralle cloacale Gewebe des Rex ihn bis zum Husten erfüllte fühlte Anderson sich geliebt.

“Moar!” sagte Anderson.

“Rawr!” sagte Rex.

“Freak” schrie Sally, die Pterodaktyla, während sie über ihnen in dem gestochen scharfen Kreidezeit Himmel flog und ruderte. Rex hielt lang genug inne mit seinen massiven Stößen, um vergeblich ihre ausgestreckten Flügel weg zu schubsen.

“Freak!” schrie sie wieder, ihr Gesicht vor Eifersucht verzogen.

Rex grunzte und zeigte zum Boden mit seinem funktionalen Finger. “Freak,” sagte sie und nickte ihren Widerwillen mit einem Beben ihres knöchernen Kammes, während ihr verlängerter Fingerflügel anklagend auf Anderson zeigte.

“Ein Dreier ist eine völlig akzeptable Form des sexuellen Ausdrucks,” bekam Anderson heraus gestöhnt.

“Knie?” fragte Sally, ihre Stimme noch schrill, aber die Wut verschwand langsam.

“Der Boden ist hier weich; der Torf ist gut für die Haut.”

Bald wurde Anderson in eine nie erhoffte Phantasie gehoben, als er völlig von Rex gefüllt und von Sally umschlossen wurde. Sallys langer Hals konnte ihn ohne weiteres beherbergen und ihr kleiner krummer Schnabel schabte sanft entlang seines weinenden Schwanzes. Gebettet zwischen ihnen, war es ihm unmöglich, seine verzückten Schreie zu unterdrücken oder seinen sich hastig nähernden Orgasmus zurückzuhalten. Er grunzte eine Warnung, aber sie blieb auf ihm, strich seine Hüfte mit ihrem Flügel als er pulsierte, schluchzend vor Erleichterung. Sie setzte ihn vorsichtig zurück gegen die mächtigen Oberschenkel des Rex, als die große Bestie Anderson mit seinem Geschenk überschwemmte. Sally wischte die Geysire aus T-Sperma aus Andersons Ohren, Nase und Mund, danach hielt sie ihn unter ihren beiden Flügeln geborgen, damit er sich in seinem eigenen Tempo wieder erholen konnte, vor Raubtieren gesichert.

Rex grollte im Nachglühen seine Arme um seine beiden Partner geschlungen. Sallys Schnabel kämmte sich durch Andersons Haar, entfernte die Grape Frucht großen Insekten, die sich eingenistet hatten, während er auf dem Boden lag. Anderson hatte jegliches Gefühl von den Nippeln an abwärts verloren, ausgenommen quälende Krämpfe im Rücken aber er hatte sich noch nie so sicher gefühlt. Was auch immer als Nächstes geschehen würde, sie würden auf Ewig die Erinnerungen an diesen Nachmittag und die epische Mesozoische Liebe, die sie geteilt hatten, zu schätzen wissen.


End file.
